Interior decorating incorporates a wide variety of styles, borrowing ideas from cultures across the globe in order to achieve a unique signature style for the home or office being decorated. For those who are on the cutting edge of modern interior decorating practices, they know all too well that interior design is susceptible to the same type of trends or cyclical popularity as that experienced in the fashion world and other areas. In response to this constant evolution of interior design methods, interior designers and manufacturers of interior design articles are constantly in need of new and innovative ideas. As wall hangings are often the centerpieces of interior design around which the decor of a room is focused, ideas relating to new designs are held at a premium. Accordingly, there is a constant need for new and innovative wall hanging decorations that will afford interior designers and homeowners alike the ability to achieve a popular, yet unique decorative room appearance. The development of the system described herein fulfills this need.
Art encompasses the transformation of the ordinary into something extraordinary. The present invention incorporates that common piece of paper and transforms it into a three dimensional work of art that is limited only by the creativity of the artist. What is disclosed here is a new artistic medium for sculpture.
There have been attempts in the past to develop new artistic media. U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,426 issued to Olson et al discloses the use of construction paper to construct a three-dimensional shape. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose the use of common paper stock for the formation of tubular units that are then attached and formed so as to create colorful and varied artistic designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,684 issued to Cartmell discloses a method of constructing an origami-style foldable picture frame from a blank of sheet material. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a decorative tubular art form or method with many applications beyond that of a picture frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,748 issued to Cheng discloses a method of forming flower decoration and a wrinkled paper flower decoration. Unfortunately this patent likewise, does not appear to disclose a decorative tubular art form or method with many applications beyond that of a picture frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,437 issued to Tourentes discloses jewelry and methods for making jewelry and other decorative devices utilizing tubular forms arranged into ladder like structures. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose the use of tubular forms that are latticed into panels that form colorful and varied designs and art forms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,950 issued to Asija discloses what appears to be an origami crafted exhibit device. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose the use of common paper stock for the formation of tubular units that are then attached and formed so as to create colorful and varied artistic designs.
None of the prior art particularly describes a system and method by which new or recycled paper stock is rolled and assembled to form artwork that the instant system possesses. Accordingly, there exists a need for new and innovative wall hanging decorations that will afford interior designers and homeowners alike the ability to achieve a popular, yet unique decorative room appearance that operates without the disadvantages as described above.